bleach_and_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara 'is the owner of his small convenience store, Urahara Shop, which doubles in selling Soul Reaper items. He works with his employees, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. He is also the former captain of the Twelfth Squad and the first president of the Department of Research and Development. Physical Appearance Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and grey-blue eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has a chin stubble. He wears a dark greyish-green coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and matching colored pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori (white with black diamonds). Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (which usually shadows his eyes), which has earned him the nickname "sandal-hat" ("Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" in the Bleach English dub''). Personality Though usually a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccerntric man, Urahara shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act to distract his opponents from his true intentions. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihoin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality is the direct opposite of what he is today, showing the changes he went through in the human world. During his earlier years as a captain, he is viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the Second Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, either showing up in time or being a little late, but rarely steps in to intervene, preferring to be in the sidelines. He often tends to know more information about most of the people he's in contact with. Although being a major player, he usually portrays himself as only the catalyst, having others do the work for him. He also likes building large secret underground training spaces where his first works are located, beneath Sokyoku Hill in Soul Society and below his shop in the human world. Synopsis Abilities '''Genius Intellect: Urahara has proven himself to be the most intelligent being both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. After Orihime inadvertently revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced that Aizen would try and use Orihime against Soul Society. Aizen acknowledges Urahara's intelligence surpasses his own intellect. Kisuke is also a highly capable teacher. In only five days of unorthodox training, he conditioned Ichigo into an experienced fighter on par with lieutenant-level Soul Reapers. His knowledge has given him an innate understanding of the abilities of others and what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. *'Master Scientist and Inventor': As the founder and former head of the SRDI, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His intellect in this field is evident, having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things before becoming a seated officer in the Second Squad, he can create his inventions in rather short amounts of time. He modified a simple plushy doll into a two-way monitor to speak between dimensions, greatly intriguing Kurotsuchi. Urahara figured out how to restore Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers seventeen months after losing them. He is even able to determine the true mechanics behind a new advanced power and how to disrupt it, even the ability of the Quincy to steal one's Bankai. He is a highly adept chemist, having recreated the unique healing properties of both the "White Bone Pond" and "Blood Hell Pond" in his own hot spring. Urahara also has highly capable medical skills, regularly healing Ichigo and his friends when battle-worn. He also has a very detailed understanding of the Hollowfication process and has determined how to stabilize a victim of it, as seen with the Visored. *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. Urahara has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He easily outmaneuvers and tricks Aizen on two instances in his fight with him. Master Swordsman Specialist: Urahara is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equal impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. His abilities have been considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuattro Espada. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Special Forces, Urahara's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to confuse his opponent. His skills in combat have been repeatedly shown as very high, as he was able to keep Ichigo constantly on his toes during their training session despite Ichigo's much bigger blade. His skills also allow him to rarely ever rely on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Yammy, an Espada-level Arrancar. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakuto against its own spirit. Kido Grandmaster: Being the former head of the Department of Research and Development, Urahara has considerable knowledge of Kido. During Uryu and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Urahara effortlessly restrained Rukia with a low-level Kido without incantation. Urahara has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. Urahara has further shown his masterful skill in Kido using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudo spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hado spell, though the Hado spell did require an incantation to ensure the spell was powerful enough to accomplish Urahara's goal. He is also shown himself capable of making high-level seals undetected until the trap is sprung. Aizen himself admitted that had it not been for the assistance of the Hogyoku, Kisuke's Kido combination prowess would have surely defeated him. *'Keikaigi' (World-Tying Rite): This technique connects the space tying two worlds together to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations. He is later able to open the portal silently and whenever he chooses. Shunpo Master: As the former 3rd seat of the Second Squad and a Punishment Force unit commander, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Shunpo even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection, further demonstrated when he used this tactic effectively against Aizen. In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. Hakuda Master: As a former commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukido, Urahara was not allowed to use weapons in the Nest of Maggots, so he became highly proficient in unarmed combat. His skills are great enough to force Yoruichi at her peak to fight seriously during their regular sparring sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, even when only a third seat officer, he effortlessly took down several Shinigami deserters unarmed, and emerged unscathed afterwards. Enhanced Strength: As a former member of the Twelfth Squad, he received considerable physical conditioning. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he effortlessly stopped a punch from a giant man with a single hand. He stopped a kick from the immensely strong Ururu, blocking most of the impact which would have otherwise killed Ichigo. During his training with Ichigo, his strikes possessed enough power to create large craters and launch the younger fighter several meters through solid rock. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he can keep up a quick and rapid assault which forces most opponents on the defense, as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: While normally laid-back, Kisuke is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, attacking his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Durability: While not the most imposing in appearance, Kisuke has received considerable physical training from his days in the Stealth Force, and is well-conditioned for battle. He can take large amounts of punishment. During his time as a captain, he would regularly be assaulted by his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no adverse effect on himself. His durability caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him if she did not want to hurt herself instead. Immense Spiritual Power: As the former captain of the Twelfth Squad, Urahara boasts an immense amount of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. He has demonstrated noticeably great reserves of energy, launching multiple high-level Kido and Shikai attacks in a single battle without tiring. His Reiatsu is red. Zanpakuto Benihime (Crimson Princess): Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue, a blade inside of a cane. During Kisuke's time in the Soul Society as a Captain, it took the form of a katana with an oval guard. The shaft of the cane also bears a skull and flame mark at its base. *'Shikai': The Shikai release command is "Awaken". The Shikai of Benihime takes the form a sleek, medium-sized longsword. It has a crimson tassel that dangles on the end of the hilt, with has a gentle decorative bend. Instead of a crossguard, there is a U-shaped decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. It also has a red decorative string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. : Shikai Special Ability: Benihime is capable of producing various crimson-colored energy techniques. Kisuke can perform these abilities of Benihime's by a variety of different verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. *'Naka, Benihime' (Scream, Crimson Princess): This technique fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires in the arc of the sword's swing. The technique is capable of taking on a point-blank Cero from an Espada-level Arrancar by dissipating it with a blast of equal power. He can charge up this technique to deal considerably more damage. *'Chikasumi no Tate' (Blood Mist Shield): This technique forms a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade for defensive purposes. The barrier is called out with the same command as the "Nake" technique. The barrier can easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy Llargo without any damage or repercussions to Urahara, and block Ichigo's first use of his "Getsuga Tensho" while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara states he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield. *'Kamisori, Benihime' (Razor, Crimson Princess): A technique which fires an energy arc capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. This arc moves towards the target and can instantly change direction. It cut through a Hierro-protected tentacle of Luppi Antenor. *'Kirisaki, Benihime' (Shred, Crimson Princess): A technique which fires a barrage of energy bullets from his shield. *'Tsuppane, Benihime' (Spurning, Crimson Princess): After analyzing a technique's Reishi composition and the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply drawing a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime and timing it right, this technique can cancel out the enemy's attack at the point of contact. *'Shibari, Benihime' (Crimson Princess of Binding): This technique launches condensed energy in the form of a tangible blood red net, generated from the blade length, and simply throws it over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Benihime. The net further binds and restricts an opponent’s movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow. *'Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi' (Crimson Princess That Plays with Fire, Strung Together like Rosary Beads): After using the Shibari technique, Urahara stabs the net with the tip of Benihime, creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation, leading toward the target bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target, they create a tremendously large and devastating explosion. Equipment * Inventions *'Gigai Technology': A Gigai (faux body) is an artificial body created to help broken souls to stabilize and restore their energy as well as enable Shinigami stationed in Human World to interact with Humans. Having experimented with Gigai at length, Urahara has created its many variations designed for various purposes. **'Energy-sucking Gigai': **'Portable Gigai': An inflatable variation used as a decoy in combat. With an adequate level of skill and right timing the user can fool even a high-level combatant like Aizen. **'Human Shell Gigai' *'Soul-Object Intergration' *'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak' *'Tenshinati' *'Tenkai Kecchu' Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soul Reaper Category:Exiled Soul Reapers Category:Former Soul Reaper Captains Category:Twelfth Squad Category:Second Squad Category:Stealth Force Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Urahara Shop Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists